The popularity of users interacting with other users online continues to grow. There are many ways for users to interact online with other users. Users can communicate with their friends using messaging applications and can play with other users online in multiplayer video games. However, there remains a disconnect between the people the user communicates with using the messaging applications and the people the user plays with in the multiplayer video games. In particular, a user typically has to leave a certain video game the user is playing to communicate with the user's friends through the messaging application and the user has to leave a conversation the user is having in the messaging application to play the video game.